Glittering Amethysts
by Leona Magnus
Summary: Different plot... Different ending.. The twist started in the cavern under Libra IV... ( Chapter 1 is up^^)


Glittering Amethysts.   
by Leona Magnus aka Princess Terra Addea  
Disclaimer: Tales of Destiny and the characters belong to Namco, Mutsumi Inomata and blah..blah..blah..Not me whatsoever~ This fiction is merely for entertainment purpose. Please don't sue me ^^   
  
--- Part I - Where it started… ---  
  
Even though they were walking in a cavern, the temperature was utterly cooler than they thought it would be. Stahn Aileron, Rutee Katrea, Philia Felice and Garr Kelvin walked through the gusty path together with determined looks on their faces. From a distance, they could hear voices, talking. Or, maybe, arguing… They were not quite sure but it was enough for them to know that one of the voices belongs to Hugo Gilchrist, president of Oberon Corporation, the prime Lens Company.   
  
Rutee paled suddenly and her pace froze for no reason. No need to tell that the whole party was completely dazed and they, too, stopped. " Rutee, what's the matter with you?" Stahn, the blonde and spiky head man asked out of his bewilderment. " I… I don't know why but I really don't feel very good…" She answered with a barely audible voice. Ever since they reached Libra IV and took the elevator down to the eerie cavern, her heartbeat seemed to be faster than usual. It was as if something worst in her life was waiting ahead.  
  
Seeing the pale and slightly bedazzled Rutee, Garr cleared his throat and suggested all of them keep going before the suspects who stole a gigantic lens known as The Eye of Atamoni manage to get away. Rutee tried to look usual but no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't succeed. Philia was extremely worried about her but decided that asking would do no good. She knew very well that there are things that cannot be explained in words.  
  
The voice sounded more and more familiar as they reached another tunnel. Right then, they could make it out that the voices really belong to Hugo Gilchrist and their former arrogant little ally, Leon Magnus. The other voice, however, was unrecognisable but it was certain to them that it was a girl's voice. They seemed to be arguing about something. At last, they reached the right-end of the cavern and there was only one more doorway they haven't yet entered. It was where the familiar voices came from. " Let's hurry!" Stahn gestured to the doorway and the party stormed in together at the same time.   
  
" Stahn!!" Dymlos, his swordian alerted him. " Be careful. There's someone there!"  
  
" Well, well, well… I hear some unwelcome visitors…" Before them, stood Hugo Gilchrist and beside him was Rembrandt, who was obviously holding Marian, the maid they had met back in Hugo's Mansion. " There they are!" Stahn panted, pointing directly at Hugo. Their worst nightmare, however, was the young man standing in front of Hugo. The one holding a curved silver sentient sword known as Chaltier was none other than Leon. It looked as if he was protecting Hugo, Rembrandt and Marian. Hugo didn't look amused by their arrival. He took a step back but stopped as Rutee yelled, " Hugo, wait a minute!" The party tried to advance but was stopped by Rembrandt as the old man threatened to hurt Marian if they dare get any closer.  
  
" Emilio! Finish them off!" Hugo ordered. Leon was about to raise Chaltier and cast a spell when he heard Marian cried, " No! Stop!" His heart leapt. " Marian!" " Shut your stupid mouth, you idiot!" Hugo tightened his grip on Marian's wrist and grabbed the struggling girl to the exit. Soon, Rembrandt, Hugo and Marian were completely out of sight. Leon quickly blocked the exit before Stahn, Rutee, Garr and Philia could go after them.  
" Leon! Step aside!" Stahn yelled at the top of his tongue. He really didn't value the idea of cutting up Leon before going after Hugo. Leon, however, stood still as if Stahn had not said a single word at all. Garr patted Stahn's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Then, he shot Leon a deadly glare and said, " Leon!! Don't you understand what's going on?!"   
  
' Understand? Me?' Leon nearly chuckled at his own thought but managed to give Garr a quick and simple reply. " Me? Don't understand what's happening? Don't talk rubbish! It's you who doesn't understand."  
  
" What?!" Stahn, Rutee, Garr and Philia looked even more bewildered.  
  
With an annoying smirk, Leon took a step forward. " Can't you get the picture?" He said with his usual scent of arrogant. " Ah, what a pity! Let me tell you, then. You were used by Hugo. He used you to get The Eye of Atamoni from Lydon. Everything has happened according to his plan." " Well, with the exception of all of you coming here." Chaltier added for his young master.  
  
The anger and hatred that was threatening to explode from the other swordians now burst with an uncontrollable rage. " Chaltier! You filthy traitor!" Dymlos let out, followed by Atwight. " I can't believe we ever trusted you. You knew everything all along!" " You murdering fool!" Snapped Clemente. " Have you lost your mind or what?! Do you know what you're getting yourself into?!!"  
  
The swordian in Leon's grip chuckled slightly. " Say whatever you want. But it's out of our control now." If Clemente were still in his human form, he would have destroyed Chaltier's Core Crystal at once. " You have no right to say that!" " You should acknowledge the fact that it is useless to go against the ancient ways." Chaltier said again. " What the bloody hell are you saying? Shut up at once, you stupid traitorous dirt!" Dymlos shouted with rage.   
  
" Er… Ahem…." Philia purposefully interrupted the fight. Four pair of eyes shot directly toward her. " Er… Leon… Aren't you really the one who was used by Hugo?" She asked politely. Leon clenched his fist, trying to control himself. Stahn and the rest of them agreed with her opinion. " Yeah, that's right. Wake up, Leon!" Leon said nothing for a moment but then burst out laughing madly. " You know," he croaked. " You're absolutely right. I'm merely a disposable to Hugo. Or maybe you can ay I'm a piece of tissue that can be thrown away with one blow."  
  
This caused Stahn, Rutee, Garr and Philia to share dark look upon their faces. Never did something like this ever cross their mind. Leon Magnus? Considered himself a disposable tool? Rutee felt her legs shaking with anger and frustration at hi betrayal. But still, she pulled herself together to face the boy and say what was enraging deep inside her.  
  
" This… This is crazy. How can you still be on Hugo's side knowing all of this?!" She shouted. Her amethyst eyes shone with rage. Leon didn't answer, hoping she wouldn't say another words or he might have to slip the truth out. But, his hope went down the drain as she continued shouting at him, " Are you stupid?! What were you thinking?! Or have they put your brain elsewhere to not being able to think?! I can't believe you followed Hugo's order that easy!"  
  
" I'm not doing this for Hugo!" He finally answered her. "I'm doing this to protect the most important person to me!" His grip on Chaltier tightened. Stahn frowned slightly. " Important person?" Rutee shared the same look Stahn possessed and blinked for a short while. " Important person? Hey, what's with the heroics?" She teased him sternly, making Leon snapped back. " Shut up. Someone who was abandoned like you can never truly understand!" He pointed the edge of Chaltier straight to Rutee. Hearing the word 'ABANDONED', Rutee felt like something sharp and heavy was falling onto her. " What did you say?"   
  
If there was one thing Rutee couldn't stand against, it would be of someone saying things related to her private matters. She brought herself up to be face to face with Leon but Garr stopped her. " Rutee, you know Leon very well. He's just trying to anger you. He's…." " Oh, shut up already, Garr!" She simply ignored him and step forward, facing Leon's fiery amethyst eyes with her own.  
  
" Leon," she started. "You'd better not say another word about me!!!"  
  
" Haven't you figured it out yet? You wouldn't be talking like this if you realised that you were abandoned by Hugo!"  
  
His words struck a terrible nerve through her heart. " What… What are you talking about?!" " You, Rutee. YOU!" " What?!" Suddenly, she felt so heavy yet so light. What the heck was happening in here? Looking at her shocked state, Leon continued, " You were abandoned by Hugo, Rutee. You were abandoned along with Atwight. The Atwight your mother gave you!" Stahn sensed something hidden beyond Leon's voice but he couldn't quite make it out, somehow.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Rutee's voice began to soften. " There's no way you could know that kind of thing…" Taking a deep breath, Leon let out the words he hated the most to say. " I'm Hugo's son."  
  
" WHAT?!!"  
  
" … And the eldest daughter of Hugo and my mother, Chris Katrea, is… You, Rutee!" For a moment, Rutee felt as if her soul had been torn out of her body. His last words hammered her head so heavily that she felt the world around her is spinning and bouncing her about. Her face went paler than it already was. Shaking her head, she took a few steps back. " At… Atwight…" Even her voice shook. The curved sword in Rutee's hand panicked. " This… This is nonsense!" She stammered. If Atwight was a human, standing beside Rutee would surely be a pale looking girl with shocked state. Leon raised an eyebrow. " Oh, you haven't told Rutee?" He smirked shrewdly.  
  
" Rutee, don't believe him!" Atwight cried, still with her shaky voice. Leon merely shrugged. " Well, you're so cold-hearted. Maybe the element you posses had decayed your mind." Slowly, he went over to Rutee and looked unswervingly into her eyes. " Well, my kind and lovely sister… I'm blocking your way here. So why don't you just finish me off with your so-called sword skills and spells?"  
Rutee said nothing. Her voice seemed to be locked and hung by invisible threads. Before the situation worsened, Stahn leapt forward and pulled Rutee backward. " Stop right there, Leon. You've said enough already. You'd better not say anything else," he said, looking into the boy's eyes. Again, Leon laughed hysterically. " Oh, how chivalrous, like a knight! It really suits you, I guess. I never thought that a country boy like you could be so protective."  
  
" What?"  
  
Leon held Chaltier firmly and raised him high, like he was trying to attack them. " Well, let me tell you something. I can kill anyone. I'll kill my parents, brothers or sisters to protect what's important for me!"  
  
" Leon, wait - - -,"  
  
" DEMON'S LANCE!" He yelled. Chaltier flashed and a lance consisted of dark powers stabbed right through Philia…  
  
--- To be continued--- 


End file.
